Fighting for the Sunlight
by that-blonde-full-of-light
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki left to Soul Society immediately after rescuing Orihime. She changes over the months he's gone, unknowing of the fact he went to defend her. But once he returns to Karakura, he has to fight for his sunlight.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first Bleach fic. But before we get to the prologue, I need to let you all in on some details you should be aware of.**

**1. I have not read the manga, I barely have time to watch the anime. But I'm pretty familiar with characters and their stories so far. I will try to keep them in character, however, be aware they may be molded a little bit to fit this story and not just the Bleach universe. Plus Orihime will obviously have some changes (because that's the point of the story). And some of the events of Hueco Mundo may be stretched to be a little more traumatic.**

**2. I live in the US and am not really familiar with the Japanese culture or anything, so if something is done wrong (I guarantee you now, there will be something) I apologize and did not mean anything by it. This would include the spelling of names, places, etc.**

**3. This is Ichime, if you don't like them as a couple, don't read this. I am not making Rukia evil so Rukia fans, fear not.**

**4. This is a work in progress, but all ideas for plot come from my own mind, if it is anything like someone else's no copyright infringement is intended. I have read lots and lots of things in my life and it could be that some idea stuck with me.**

**5. With the exception of "Kurosaki-kun" which we all know Orihime uses frequently, I won't use any other prefixes because I am not familiar with them and I want to try and not insult anyone. Plus, it always throws me off when I read them.**

**6. I don't own Bleach…please contain your astonishment.**

**7. I am starting college soon and am very, very busy. I can't promise updates on any regular basis. I will try and keep up with it so that months don't go by because I hate that too. As always, if I get reviews, it will keep me motivated.**

**Got all that? **

**And now here we go…**

They always say that time heals all wounds, but to Orihime Inoue, that was not the case. Of course she wouldn't let anyone else onto that fact. On the contrary, she had set her mind to forcing her breathtaking smile into place, making sure she had make-up on to conceal the dark circles under her eyes, and the creams and ointments used to keep the bags down.

To the outside world, Orihime Inoue, the "Goddess of Karakura High" was just as she had been before her sudden "illness" that had caused her to miss two months of school.

If anyone had questioned her prior, she had the excuse that her make-up work was tiring her. But thanks to her talent and high rank, her missing work was quickly finished and Orihime was back on track.

Orihime hid her hurt. She hid the effects the trauma of Hueco Mundo had left on her, which was now personified in her nightmares that made their appearance on time every night.

Yes, Orihime could count on some things in her life. She could count on her nightmares that attacked her mind even after she took medication specifically stating its ability to stop dreams. She could count on her smiles and happy-go-lucky personality to consistently be harder to pull off. She could count on sidelong looks from three people. Those three people: one, being her best friend long before she had realized her powers and been kidnapped, the second being an observant Quincy with a high IQ, and a gentle giant who, along with the Quincy and others, had come to rescue her and had previously trained with her, were the only three not entirely convinced she was alright. But they never got the chance, because every time they began to suspect anything, her smile would be back into place and the half-moment would be gone. The gentle, once-innocent healer could always anticipate the nervous, panicky feeling she would get when someone was behind her, especially of the male gender. Her heart would pound, her palms would get sweaty and constrict into fists and her spine would tingle with the feeling of being watched. Loud or unexpected noises caused a moment's pause, in which her gray eyes, that no lingered shined quite as bright, to sweep the surrounding area for any sign of danger.

It wasn't that the healer wanted her new-found sense of insecurity; it had come from months with very long hours of torture. While physical abuse had occurred, it hadn't been as frequent as the psychological torture Orihime had suffered. She had been subjected to horrible lectures that detailed what would happen to her friends that had come to save her. They had described each and every detail of their plan to tear them limb from limb, or beat them until their bodies were unrecognizable, or behead them and hang the trophies in her room.

Those violent and obscene mental images had seared themselves into the innocent girl's mind. She had become terrified each time the door opened, fearing at what her captors would bring her. The fear itself, the dreadful anticipation of what might come exhausted Orihime to no end. Eventually her tears stopped coming, and she muddled through her time in captivity just to get by. Only to be rescued and then subjected to watching her savior, beloved, classmate, shinigami die and then be reborn into a monster.

But even that hadn't been the biggest disappointment. No, the salt on the wound came from the fact that once Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime's long-time crush and savior, had, for all intents and purposes, dropped her into the human world and immediately rushed off with his shinigami friend, Rukia Kuchiki back to Soul Society without ever looking back.

No word had come from him since, and that was probably for the best. Orihime needed those months to nurse her wounds, both from his departure and disregard for her after the rescue and the captivity itself.

She hadn't expected his departure. In hindsight, she thought she probably should have. He was always protective of his friends and having to save her probably delayed him from going off with Rukia.

What Orihime didn't know was that Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't gone to Soul Society to run _from _the healer, he ran there _for _her.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**First off, thank you everyone! I can't believe how many hits this got and the reviews that were left brought a huge smile. So thank you.**

**Warnings: **There is some violence, if you don't like thinking about blood, beware. And language because when Ichigo gets mad...he swears.

I also think that Orihime will be out of character. Sorry, but I feel that if she was subjected to something as horrible as Hueco Mundo and then Ichigo disappeared for months, she could be completely okay. But fear not, I normally like happy endings, and all will be resolved.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me, and no profit is being made.

Orihime Inoue made her way back to her small apartment. Her shoulders were rigid after a long day of school. Some feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach had made faking her cheerfulness even harder today. The only grace she had was that today was Friday, and she could have the weekend to rest her act.

As her apartment building came into view, she relaxed her mind from sensing reiatsu. Her eyes cast downward as she turned to make her way up the stairs. However, as she reached the last step, she collided with a strong mass of warmth, a mass she hadn't seen in months, but would recognize anywhere.

It had been the body of her dreams, the one she had watched in class day after day, the one she had followed to Soul Society to help get Rukia, the _one and only _body she had said good-bye to before she was taken to that dreadful place.

Unfortunately, her momentum after the collision into him, had caused her books to fall from her hands, and her body to jerk back and head back towards the stairs. In her astonishment she merely closed her eyes and braced for the painful impact falling down the stairs was sure to provide. That is, if strong arms hadn't slid around her waist and pulled her light but curvy frame to his warm, broad chest covered in his signature black Soul Reaper attire.

For that one instant, Orihime's mind allowed her to take in the warmth of his body. Every place that his body came into contact with hers was lit on fire. She could feel the hardened muscles of his chest and arms which provided tingles to the fire. And the strength of his embrace provided a sense of absolute security and safety, as if she only needed to be held by him, and that alone would keep her safe. No shield was needed, no secret hiding place, no barriers or walls, just the arms of her orange-haired desire.

That blissful, beautiful moment was what she had waited for, for longer than she could recall, and it passed just as quickly as it came, time sped back up and she went rigid in his arms. She swung her hand up and pushed off the hard chest in a flailing motion that caught her savior off-guard and caused his arms to slide her to the floor at the top of the stairs.

As she sat looking up at Ichigo Kurosaki, too many emotions ran across her face, and at the moment she was too exhausted and caught off-guard to try and block any of them from him, which was evident from his face which melted from a shocked confusion to a pained and longing one.

_Why is he here?_

_When did he get back?_

_How can he come back now?_

_Why did he come back now?_

_How stupid did I just look now?_

_Will he tell the others of this?_

_Do the others know he's back?_

_How can I keep up my charade if he's back?_

_Where's Rukia?_

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Too many thoughts were speeding through her mind at the moment, and her face was scrunched up to a horrible mixture of confusion, pain, and fear.

Blowing out a quick breath, Orihime jumped to right herself and tell Ichigo she was tired and needed to come home, however that plan was forgotten as she forgot her head was located underneath the railing at the stairs, and a blinding pain seared through her hard head and her vision blurred as her body slumped to the side…of the stairs. The last thing her foggy, exhausted mind could comprehend was the shock of orange hair and feel of strong arms wrapping around her.

Ichigo Kurosaki felt the best he had in many months. At first he had to deal with the terror and anger he felt after realizing Inoue had been taken away from him. Of course he should be mad, she was his friend, she had followed him to Soul Society, he had to protect her, he'd promised. And yet he hadn't.

But that was made okay after he rescued her. He felt relief after that. He could finally return back to Karakura with his friends, and all would be well….

…until Rukia had hit him with even worse news.

_Orihime was a few feet away, healing some of the others of their minor wounds. Ichigo stood there, arms crossed and waiting for the healer to be done. He wanted to get everyone back where they belonged. He wanted Orihime back in her apartment, free of any danger or worry. She hadn't deserved being abducted, and he could already see the shine in her eyes had dulled. Her smile was there, but he didn't believe it, something just felt…wrong._

_A sharp hit to his head from behind knocked him from his thoughts and he turned on the midget who was the only one possibly responsible for the attack._

"_What the he-" his shout was cut off as Rukia yanked his arm in a silent demand that he follow her. His remained silence came from the pure fear he had seen in her eyes before she had turned her back on him._

"_What's going on?" Ichigo immediately demanded once his ally came to a stop in a secluded area._

"_We have to go to Soul Society." Rukia's eyes, normally so bright and determined now had a look of dread and tiredness to them._

"_No way, why would we have to-"_

"_Ichigo, Orihime's in trouble. Head-Captain has ordered for Orihime's execution. She's a traitor."_

Those words had frozen Ichigo's heart. How dare that ancient bastard say that Inoue, the most innocent, loving, dependable, strong, loyal person given to the earth, was a traitor?

And so as Rukia told Ichigo how she had overheard the whispered conversation between her beloved brother and the other captains, Ichigo's resolve solidified and he and Rukia ran off and he blasted his way through the Soul Society straight through guards and other defenses until he had stood in front of Head-Captain Yamamoto himself. It had literally taken months for Ichigo and Rukia, with help from Rangiku Matusmoto to argue their case in favor of Orihime. In the end, the Head-Captain had agreed that the unique human girl didn't appear to pose a threat. But she would be watched closely for the next few years, until the Head-Captain could be absolutely positive that Orihime Inoue posed no threat to the Soul Society.

At that point in time, it was a blessing to Ichigo's ears. It was a miracle he had lasted all that time, having to listen to everyone's fears about the "potential terrors" the gentle girl could ensue on the 13 Court Guard Squads. There were times when he didn't know whether to laugh at the outrageous theories or become infuriated they could think so low of the girl who had risked her life for them.

Ichigo had been assigned the task of watching Inoue. At any time a Soul Reaper could show up asking about Inoue, and he was responsible for knowing where she was and what she was doing. He figured that would be easy enough, seeing as how they were friends, and he had wanted to check up on her anyway, since he hadn't seen her since the war, and he was worried about his friend.

He didn't even need to tell Inoue what had happened. It would only serve to add more hurt and worry to her that she didn't deserve. As far as Ichigo was concerned, as long as he kept tabs on her reiatsu and made sure no harm came to her, the old man couldn't justify his speculations of Inoue's character and he would eventually drop the issue. That was the best case scenario.

As soon as the order was given, Ichigo had rushed off to Karakura, needing to check up on his friends, especially Inoue and see his family.

He realized that school was over and Inoue should be almost home. He waited at the top of the stairs, in front of her door, feeling a weird sense of anticipation and excitement. He wrote it off as a sense of finally being able to make sure she was okay. But as he observed her coming up the stairs, his heart began to beat with worry. Her eyes were downcast; the normal bounce in her step was nonexistent, and her reiatsu was…wrong. It wasn't the warm and comforting reiatsu he had grown accustomed to. He would admit he wasn't the best at sensing those things, but hers had always been special.

Now, however, it seemed as though she were an entirely different person. She hadn't even noticed him yet. As he continued to stare and examine someone he thought he knew he didn't pay attention as she collided with him. His hands immediately shot out to catch her and in that moment's panic in which Ichigo saw her fall back, he yanked her to his chest. For some reason his arms grasped her to his chest, as his heart slowed down from its pounding. A calming feeling erupted over him, much to his surprise, as he found himself relaxing at the feeling of her in his arms. He liked…almost _needed _the calming feeling that came over him at the knowledge she was in his arms and safe. He realized that he was hyper-aware of every part of her his body was coming into contact with. And as he paused to contemplate this weird knowledge and feeling of comfort, he was literally slapped from his thoughts.

As he looked down and saw that Inoue, his gentle, loving friend, had pushed herself away from him, and was falling down to the top of the stairs. He was still standing, looking down at her sitting form.

He was frozen and unaware of his body as he watched her eyes look up at him. She looked small and frail, like a hurt little child. Her once warm, gray eyes were hardened and held no shine of openness as before. He could see that she had lost weight, not that she had ever needed to. He watched as so many emotions passed over her face and through her eyes, and it pained him to see that none of them were good. He wanted to reach back out, comfort her, talk to her, but something stopped him. He felt his own face fall and knew that she saw it too. But most of all, he was struck by how utterly _exhausted _she looked. And Kami knew that he was no good at comforting people.

His body melted immediately as he watched her jolt up, only to connect her head on the railing and slump towards the stairs.

He dove towards her, unable to grab her body until after it had hit the first step, and when he finally righted her in his arms, he saw her eyes were closed, and she was unconscious.

Fearing she may have significantly hurt herself, he flashed-stepped his way home, grateful his father ran a clinic.

**Sorry that this is kind of slow. I want to set things up. I know that I didn't give a lot of detail about what happened in Soul Society. The important part is that you know that 1. Ichigo didn't run away because he loves Rukia (as Orihime thinks) and 2. That Ichigo is supposed to watch over her and went to Soul Society to protect her.**

**If you want more of what happened in Soul Society, I can write more, but only if you ask for it. I don't want anyone confused.**

**And I apologize for the bad/lack of dialogue. Once I started writing the Rukia/Ichigo flashback, I didn't like the way it turned out but it was the best I could get.**

**Let me know what you think, want, questions, comments, concerns, and anything else. I like reviews **


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize that the font was small in the first two chapters. I write in Word 2010 and didn't realize it was set to size 11. I hope this is better! If not, please let me know. I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, alerts, and just overall hits. This chapter has a little more Ichigo/Orihime in it. I just don't want to rush this. I need everyone to see what Orihime is going through. The conflicting emotions, that are dragged out, spontaneous, and yes, annoying, but I think that's what this kind of trauma would be like in real life. And if you don't experience it, you can't sympathize with Orihime.**

**Warnings: Violence, language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or the characters.**

Ichigo Kurosaki sat watching Orihime Inoue lay on a bed in his father's clinic. After the initial shock of finally seeing his son, Isshin immediately began examining Orihime, deeming she had simply hit her head a little too hard, and should be fine. When Ichigo asked why she hadn't woken up yet, it had been a few hours, his father simply replied that her body was exhausted and was taking this time to catch up on some much-needed rest.

Ichigo hadn't moved since Orihime had been placed in the bed. Her face was relaxed, but that didn't soothe him. During Isshin's examination, he had washed her face to check for bruising and had uncovered dark circles and pale skin.

Ichigo was going crazy sitting in that room, with the gentle girl there, unconscious and obviously not okay. Her skin was pale, as if she were sick or scared; her eyes were slightly swollen and dark from lack of sleep. And she was thin. Her school uniform, which had once barely been able to contain her curvy figure, was loose, especially around her waist.

Ichigo felt defeated. He felt as if all the fighting he had done for her had been for nothing. He had still failed to protect her. He had failed her _again. _It was depressing to feel like you owed someone. It was even worse for that someone to be a beautiful, innocent girl whom you had promised to protect, and failed her time and time again.

And the cherry on top of the depression was that the same someone Ichigo failed, never lost faith in him. She would always believe in him, defend him, stand by him, and smile that one-of-a-kind smile she reserved only for him.

Ichigo's pity party was cut short from a movement on the bed. Orihime's face contorted in pain. Her hands rolled into fists so tight her knuckles turned white. Ichigo straightened in the chair he had been occupying for the last five hours. Just as he turned to call for his father, Orihime started whimpering and thrashing around, freezing Ichigo to his spot until he sprung towards her and tried to calm her down.

* * *

><p>Red. That was all Orihime could see. Red splattered the white clothing she wore once she had arrived in Hueco Mundo. Red now pooled around the floor of the room Orihime had been held captive in. Red soaked hair that once shone the brightest of orange until it was a red, matted mess. Red covered most of a strong face, with a defined jaw. Red was everywhere.<p>

His blood, _his _blood, pooled out from his body in an ugly cloud. It consumed the floor and spread, just like the pain and grief would once word of his death got out.

Orihime couldn't move. All she saw was her beloved. They had thrown his lifeless body into her cell; mocking her, telling her to "heal that." Now she felt absolutely evil. She had caused his pain. She had caused his _death._

His poor family was now cursed to endure the pain of another loss. His poor father, oh his father, now had to lose his only son. His sisters had lost their older brother, the person they were supposed to look up to. They would hate her now. She took him away when he had to come save her, and now he would never come back.

All. Because. Of. Her.

How could she face them?

That's just it, she couldn't. They'd never forgive her. Kami, they would despise her. They would pray that she suffered. How could she have let this happen? Why couldn't she protect _him?_

She was in love with him.

She loved him, _loved. _Past tense. She took away his ability to love, to be loved, and to fall in love. She took away his future. His family's happiness. His father's only son, his sisters' only brother. Kami she was evil.

She deserved to be here. She deserved this pain. She deserved those wounds covering his body. If only she could transfer them to her. She was who they were meant for. She had no family, no one would miss her. Tatsuki maybe, but she still had her family and other friends. She would move on. Time would heal her wounds…wouldn't it? That was what her mind was telling her. Ichigo Kurosaki was meant to protect people. It was what he did. Only someone evil could take such good from the world. She was _evil._

She saw his eyes. His brown, dead eyes. How could something that was once so alive and filled with fierce determination look so lifeless now?

She had done that to him.

And then, the ominous blood moved. _It moved._ It bubbled and joined and _grew. _It took shape.

Blood wasn't supposed to do that. The shape became a figure, the figure gained color. The color formed into black and orange. _Black and orange._ It was him. _Him._

But no, it wasn't him. The expression on his face was hatred, a pure and unaltered _hatred. _In all of his battles she had never seen such an expression. It was hate. It was rage. It was fury.

And it was all directed at _her._

His sword, Zangetsu, his biggest ally in any fight, formed on his back. His arm reached behind and pulled it free. His eyes never left hers. The irises weren't black, no this was Ichigo, her Ichigo, with his brown orbs that were alight with hate.

He raised his sword and she closed her eyes. She deserved this. She knew she did. But, what a way to go: killed by your beloved…who you had killed yourself.

It hurt, it hurt _bad. _Her heart was no longer a vital organ. It had traded teams. Instead of providing the blood needed to keep her alive, it merely beat to case pain. It was doing its job.

With each beat a wave of absolute pain, burning and unrelenting, passed through her body, leaving behind a feeling of nauseous dread. Her face tingled as it anticipated the blow that was sure to end her existence.

But then a blinding pain ripped through her stomach. Her eyes shot open and she stared into those chocolate eyes. Chocolate. Chocolate was good.

Grey was not. Grey was confusing and caused problems. Didn't people always argue over grey areas? Didn't they say the world would be simpler without grey? Grey was depressing. Grey was close to black, and black was evil. Black was bad. She was grey. She was bad.

Those chocolate eyes were alight with satisfaction.

But the worst pain of all came from his voice, his strong, determined voice, "Look at me when I kill you."

And then the blade was twisting. It _hurt._ This pain, no this _torture,_ didn't dull or ebb.

A little voice in her mind reminded her she had powers.

But she deserved this. She was bad for him. She deserved to be reduced to all the other evils he had destroyed with this sword.

This was for the best.

But Kami, it hurt and she couldn't stop the scream that lurched through her throat and scratched it raw.

* * *

><p>Ichigo froze as Orihime screamed. But this wasn't fear or panic. No, this was <em>agony. <em>It pierced his ears and shot to his heart.

Kami he would go months on hollow duty if he never had to hear that sound again.

Her eyes finally shot open. They were bloodshot and panicked, despite her having slept for hours.

His frozen state gave her the upper hand and she pushed him away with enough force to send him back to his chair.

Ichigo could hear his father's pounding footsteps bounding down the stairs, heading for the clinic.

"Inoue, what-"

"NO! I'm sorry! Just stop, please, just STOP!" she screamed. She didn't yell, no yell would imply it was an order, or angry, this was painful, grief-stricken, pleading.

"Why?" Ichigo thought, "Stop what?"

"Inoue, stop-"

But for the second time in seconds, he was cut short as his father burst into the clinic, immediately demanding his son out.

His father may have been a goof most of the time, but he was absolutely serious when it came to his patients. And after the scream he had heard, he knew the only way to diffuse the situation would be to get his son out.

But this was also an effort to protect his son. He knew once he saw the gentle healer that something was wrong with her. He just hoped it didn't destroy his son, who was looking at him in shock, confusion, and hurt at the moment.

"Just trust me, son," was all Isshin had to say for his son to nod, realizing that he was, at the moment, out of his league.

Ichigo paced. That was all he could do. He'd already knocked over a table in his hallway, shattering the vase and trinkets that had been displayed upon it. He kept his pace, which was gaining more and more momentum with each pass.

Why had she screamed like that?

Why had she pushed him away?

This wasn't Orihime, no this was someone completely different and Ichigo didn't like it one bit.

And then a thought struck him, what if the old geezer of the Soul Society decided to check up now?

Ichigo had just spent months convincing the entire Soul Society that Orihime wouldn't hurt a fly, and now here she was so different from the person he had left.

They would take her away. They would kill her. The girl that brought sunlight into the world would be killed, like a vicious criminal.

No, he wouldn't let that happen. He was going to fix her. Obviously something was just bothering her. He would confront her and make her tell him, she would feel better and go back to normal.

Yes, that was it.

And she hadn't meant to push him away. No, she had just been disoriented from whatever nightmare had obviously plagued her. She didn't mean it. Everyone was entitled to act weird when pulled from a nightmare. That's why they told you _not _to wake them up.

Ichigo stopped his pacing as this realization, things clicking into place. He would confront her, force her if he had to, and she would be okay. She just needed to talk. And while he admitted he wasn't a Chatty Kathy himself, he shouldn't have to do much talking, right?

_She _needed to talk and everything would be okay.

Weighted with this new resolve he leaned against the wall next to the clinic door. He could wait.

He _would _wait. And then he'd protect her. He _had_ to. The other option couldn't even be considered.

**Well I hope you all liked it. Feedback is always a day-maker. And I'm sorry to inform you that these updates might not continue this fast, frequent. All the hits and reviews just gave me a burst of inspiration to write. So thank you all, and I hope this story finds you in happy health.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know this came out later than usual. My apologies, I literally spent all of yesterday at the DMV…and learned I officially hate that place. And then I went to upload and the site wouldn't let me.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! I really, truly love to hear feedback, good or bad, and appreciate you taking the time to do so.**

**Warnings: Violence, language, psychological trauma**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, its characters, or anything associated to it.**

**P.S. I am not a doctor so most of what is in here is based off of research.**

Orihime calmed down once her bearings were found. Her heart calmed to a steadier beat, instead of the erratic beating it had previously been exhibiting.

Isshin sat in the chair previously occupied by his son. He didn't really know that much about Orihime Inoue. He knew she was a friend of his son's, and, that she was much like his own beloved Masaki: beautiful, gentle, loving, and not at all like the shell of a girl sitting in his clinic.

Isshin had been aware the war had been terrible for all parties involved, but it appeared that no one knew _how much _it had affected her.

"How are you feeling?" Isshin asked in a calm, low voice. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was wrong with her, but he couldn't be 100% sure, there was no _real _test to confirm it, and he needed her cooperation to justify his hypothesis.

His first answer came from the slight jump she made at the sound of his voice, as if she didn't know he was in the room. The second answer came from her reluctance to meet his eyes.

Finally she closed her eyes, just briefly, and when they opened, the gray eyes of the healer didn't hold the smile that was forced on her face.

"I'm fine Kurosaki-san! I just bumped my head-it's really hard though so I'll be fine-you didn't have to go through all this trouble-hehe," Orihime rambled both from nervousness and in a desperate attempt to get out. She couldn't be around Ichigo and his father…it hurt too much.

"Orihime, I think we should talk about-"

"Oh! I forgot! I...have something to do…at home! And if I don't get home and do it the little blue men will-Thank you for all your trouble Kurosaki-san, but I'm okay!" As if to try and persuade him farther, she stretched her smile to its breaking point. She could feel her chapped lips start to crack and as she jumped down from the clinic bed, she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

Without giving Isshin a chance to respond, she rushed from the room. Isshin sighed, realizing he was not the one who would be able to help the girl. He just prayed his son could.

Ichigo stiffened as he heard footsteps come rushing towards the door. He stood to confront whoever exited through the doors, whether it was his father or Orihime.

But before he could say anything, Orihime burst through the door and rushed to the front door, almost as if she couldn't leave fast enough. Ichigo was shocked at her abruptness, for he had never seen this kind of behavior from the healer, and he was forced again to wonder just what had happened to the girl he had fought to save.

Ichigo moved to chase down Orihime but a hand on his shoulder caused him to stop.

He turned confused brown eyes to his father, whose own eyes were focused on the door Orihime had just run through.

"Dad, what-" Ichigo started but stopped as his father's gaze fell to meet his, and the seriousness and concern that looked so out of place on him killed off the rest of the unfinished inquisition.

"Son, I think we need to talk."

Orihime ran all the way home. Thankfully it was late enough that there was almost nobody on the streets and therefore no one to question the tears streaming down her face.

Once inside her apartment, she slid down the door and crumpled into a heap on the floor.

Confusion. That was what she was feeling. All these months she had spent wishing he was back, wondering about how he was, agonizing over the fact that he had left, and belittling herself over the harsh reality that he had left with Rukia and hadn't said good bye.

And, while she was on the subject of parting, why in Kami's name was it called _good bye?_

There was nothing _good _in it. Ever.

As far as she could remember, departing from someone had always brought sadness or hurt, sometimes both.

She shook her head to dispel her internal argument.

Before the war and Ichigo's disappearance, Orihime _never _would have run from Ichigo.

She _never _would have not wanted to see him.

But now, she couldn't be near him. It hurt too much. He was alive and safe and that truth kept her traitorous heart beating.

Even though Orihime had been crushed by Ichigo's abandonment, her heart still wanted him. She still cared about him and wanted him happy, alive, and well. She was still in love with him and he would always be her weakness.

But she couldn't be near him.

Being near him made her think of Soul Reapers.

Thinking of Soul Reapers made her think of hollows.

Thoughts of hollows brought on Hueco Mundo.

Hueco Mundo delivered vicious memories of Aizen Souske.

And Aizen Souske reminded her of all those threats and visions and pain she had endured.

And _that _was something she just couldn't think of.

So ignoring the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki was still the one her heart yearned for, and the man of her dreams, Orihime had to accept the facts that she had to forget him.

As this new realization was brought upon her, Orihime cried.

No, crying was just tears, this was worse, much, much _worse._

Her throat burned and suffered as though she had swallowed a rock. Her nose became congested and useless for breathing, which left her mouth to have to choke back the sobs that were clawing their way up her throat, swallow around the lump that had formed, and try to provide oxygen that her lungs were lacking. Her choking sobs racked her body and caused frequent gagging as her stomach would lurch in painful jumps.

Her eyes burned and her skin felt like she had stood under the sun and let its rays slowly bake her from the inside out. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and hung in sticky clumps around her swollen, red face.

But the worst of the breakdown was her heart. It had started a civil war within itself. One side was mourning the loss her mind had already decided on. The other fought for Ichigo and forced his picture into her mind. His bright orange hair that was in its casual disarray of messy spikes sat atop his head and brought the eye down to his chocolate-brown eyes that always had some fierce determination in them, which lead you to his lips, turned down into his signature scowl that only he could where and look good. And lastly, his strong jaw, tensed and locked, as though he were locking his thoughts away from the rest of the world. He didn't look open or friendly, but Orihime still found him absolutely perfect…

…until that perfect mental image exploded into Ichigo, covered in blood, with yellowed eyes and a gaping hole in his chest, raising Zangetsu over his head, and swinging the lethal blade at Orihime.

She screamed a terrified shriek and whipped her head to the side, in an attempt to try and knock the horrifying image from her head, or flinch away from the impact of the blade she wasn't sure.

As a new onslaught of tears burst through her eyes and down her face, Orihime gave up any attempt to slow her cries. All the frustrations and dejection of the past few months rose to the surface and demanded acknowledgement.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Orihime wasn't sure and didn't particularly care, the tears stopped and her sobs quieted to sniffles.

Orihime had to stop. She couldn't go on like this. It wasn't fair to hurt so much. The only way to not think about what happened and move on would be to not be around anything that reminded her of her pain.

And since Ichigo was a big factor in her pain…she would have to avoid him at all costs. School was almost over, and then she could avoid him completely.

With her mind made up, Orihime pulled herself into a sitting position and forced her legs to carry her into the bathroom to clean herself up.

Ichigo lay in bed that night a confused, tormented mess.

The talk with his father had scared him and made him feel like the world's biggest jerk. His father had told him that he was concerned about Orihime. His professional opinion was that something was wrong. He had said that Orihime hadn't talked to him, but that physically he was concerned. The paleness of her skin was not from hitting her head, and neither were the dark circles under her eyes. And, after Ichigo confirmed what had happened with her hitting her head on the railing and then the top stair, Isshin still thought that didn't constitute her passing out for so long, if at all. Isshin's professional opinion as a respected medical doctor, was that there was something else going on in her life, something that she wasn't handling on her own.

But Ichigo could not just openly confront her, it wouldn't work.

His father had been very adamant about that.

All Ichigo had wanted to do was save his friend. He had promised he'd protect her and he meant it. He had done everything he could think of to rescue her from Hueco Mundo and then defend her from Soul Society.

Why was he _always_ failing _her_?

The one person he could honestly say didn't deserve all the hardship she had been dealt, was always the one being dealt the hardest hand.

Frustration was causing him to become restless and antsy. Ichigo definitely preferred a physical enemy he could pummel into the ground.

He hated emotions and talking about feelings and despised any opponent he couldn't use Zangetsu, or his fists, against.

And then there was another emotion flitting around his heart and in the back of his mind; a little feeling that just whispered through his subconcious that both angered and pained as he thought of Orihime's suffering. But Ichigo didn't ponder it; he had more important things on his mind.

His father had told him he needed a plan. So how was he going to coax Orihime to talk to him and come back to normal, or as normal as she could get.

But how was he going to do that?

He figured her problems couldn't have stemmed from Hueco Mundo. He had rescued her and everyone was fine now. Plus, the encounter had been months ago.

There was no way she knew why he had gone to Soul Society, so she couldn't be afraid of them.

So what was bothering her?

As Ichigo thought about it, he realized it could be any number of things. Orihime was too selfless for her own good. She was never selfish, even if it would benefit her to be. She put everybody else above herself, and would do anything to please others. Ichigo regretted that he hadn't been in the World of the Living for past few months, so he didn't know what happened after the war.

But then he immediately stamped that regret down, for if he hadn't been in the Soul Society, Orihime could be on death row right now, or-

_NO! _He wouldn't even consider it, because it would _never _happen, not as long as he was alive and had something to say about it.

Ichigo decided that he needed to talk to the others before he confronted Orihime. He figured they would have noticed the change in the healer.

That thought also infuriated him.

Had she really been suffering this whole time?

Why hadn't Tatsuki helped her?

Wasn't she her best friend? Wasn't she supposed to be the one who fixed emotional stuff? She would be much better talking to Orihime than he was?

Or even Ishida? Mr. Know-It-All himself should have realized her change, why hadn't he done something?

Ichigo didn't think Chad would say anything, not for lack of care, but because he wasn't one to invade other people's personal lives.

Ichigo just hoped no one had hurt her. Surely if they had, the others would have dealt with them.

But then what could it be?

Sighing in growing frustration, Ichigo rolled onto his side and forced his eyes shut, asking for sleep. He would have to talk to the others tomorrow and get answers.

How was he going to get to Orihime?

And how in the world could he do it before the Soul Society checked in on him?

**This chapter was hard to write. I think because my mind wanted to jump to a high, climatic, angsty point, but I didn't feel that it was time. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**I wanted to get something out to you guys, and once again remind you, this is more a psychological drama, although there will be some fights So let me know what you all think. I'm working on getting them longer and work out a schedule that actually includes time to write.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I update as fast as I can. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who took the time and read it. I am so thankful to every last one of you!**

**A big thank you to nypsy, who filled me in on what I didn't know and answered all my questions.**

***************************(SPOILERS?) And, in case anyone was wondering, this is not set a year and a half after the war, it is set about 3 months after the war. So Ichigo has been "missing" from the World of the Living for about 5 months. Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu have all been back for about 3 months now. And Ichigo did not lose his powers, I may make up some final fight scene to clear up questions. But for now and for those who are all caught up with the manga, don't get mad, this is a work of fiction for a reason:).**********************************

**And some have been aggravated with the "slowness" or "lack of action," I am sorry, I've said before that this is more on a psychological level and, trust me, this is a big enough fight for Ichigo and Orihime. There will be some action in flashbacks and upcoming chapters, but this is first and foremost psychological.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

**Warning: Language, violence, gore**

Ichigo went to find that damned Quincy first thing the next morning. He had woken up and immediately left his body back in his bed. He was too anxious to find out what the Quincy knew.

And he had better know_ something._

Ichigo found the Quincy moseying around the park, in a secluded area, almost as if he were waiting for something…or someone.

He flash-stepped in front of the Quincy, whose only greeting was to push his glasses back to the top of his nose with his middle finger.

"About time you arrived…Kurosaki," Uryuu greeted, disdain ever-present in his voice.

"Nice to see you too, now tell me what's been going on," Ichigo demanded, scowl in place and brown eyes narrowed. He figured Ishida would know what he was talking about.

"You've been absent from us for three months, Kurosaki, what would you like to know? In class we've been talking about…"Uryuu smirked at Ichigo as he trailed off, knowing full-well what Ichigo had wanted, but not being able to resist bothering him; he'd had it coming to him for three months.

Ichigo's gaze darkened and his eyes began to darken black around the edges. Uryuu took this as a good sign, surprised Ichigo could tell something was wrong after being back less than a day. But he was mad at Ichigo, for both his inability to see the obvious and for hurting Inoue, which he was positive had something to do with her personality-change.

"What's wrong with Inoue?" Ichigo seethed through gritted teeth, his eyes ablaze in uncontrolled rage.

"What's wrong with you, _Kurosaki,_" Ishida countered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo roared, losing what little patience he did possess.

"You were gone for three months, obviously something happened?" Ishida inquired.

"We're NOT talking about ME!" Ichigo lunged at Ishida, pinning him to the ground and cutting off his air supply.

Ishida didn't seem worried and merely smirked at how easily he could obtain a rise from Ichigo.

"Now. Tell. Me. What. Happened. To Inoue." Ichigo said, pausing after each word and making each one as important as the last.

"I wish I could tell you," Ishida stated honestly after his throat was unrestricted, "but she refuses to admit anything is wrong. I believe she is probably suffering nightmares or something of the like. She _was _kidnapped, regardless of if she put up a fight or not. Nobody knows what happened to her while she was there."

"She hasn't said anything?" Ichigo inquired, no longer mad at Ishida, but concerned for the healer. Normally, you couldn't get her to shut up, now she wouldn't talk?

_We're her friends, why won't she talk to us?_

_Did something bad happen to her there?_

"No, she won't talk about it. At first we didn't want to pry, bring up painful memories, but now whatever happened seems to be eating away at her. Although that is just a theory," Ishida answered, sitting up and dusting off his Quincy attire.

"Do…do you think…they hurt her?" Ichigo asked, his voice barely as loud as a whisper, but still heard by the Quincy.

Uryuu sighed, not sure how to respond. Pondering the answer would bring mental pictures of the beautiful healer being harmed, and that was enough to make anyone sick.

"I don't think her time there was easy, but she won't talk to us, maybe she'll talk to you."

And with that, Uryuu adjusted his glasses again, this time with his index finger, and turned on his heel, leaving Ichigo to wonder why he should be any different.

Orihime spent her morning ridding her apartment of everything that reminded her of what had happened. All of her white clothes were thrown away; they reminded her of that dreaded outfit she had to wear in Hueco Mundo.

She had been tempted to lock away her hairpins but, in honor of her brother, she decided she would wear them on the lapel of her shirts from now on.

Her trash can filled up with wasabi and red bean paste, her "weird" food cravings completely non-existent.

All of her videos and manga were thrown away. They all dealt with something related to Hueco Mundo, or Ichigo. Death, kidnapping, love, nightmares, tears, all of it reminded her of what she didn't want to think about.

And then she made the biggest decision of her life, and picked up the phone to make a call that would shock everyone who knew her.

Ichigo stood outside of Orihime's apartment. He was trying to muster the strength to raise his arm and knock on her door. Even if she wouldn't answer, he'd break the door down. He needed to get her to talk and heal and go back to normal. That's all he wanted. He just wanted the normal Orihime Inoue back.

Ishida seemed fine after the war. He, himself was fine, he was positive that Chad would appear normal as well. All that was missing was the healer.

_How hard could it be to heal a healer, right?_

And so he finally forced himself to knock; purposefully standing to the side so she wouldn't be able to see him through the peephole.

Just as expected, she eventually opened the door after a moment's pause.

Ichigo immediately approached her, taking into account the widening if her eyes and the way her bottom lip disappeared beneath her teeth.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but I'm busy," she said, her voice dull and not at all full of the spark she once held, she tried to quickly close the door in dismissal, but his foot shot out to black it.

Her eyes darted to his outstretched foot, and then back into his eyes, overflowing with fierce determination.

"It will just take a minute, Inoue," he tried.

"I can't, I need to go," she tried once again to force the door close, but his cursed foot wouldn't move.

Ichigo decided a low blow would have to be implemented. "My father asked me to come and check on you. Do you really want me to tell him you wouldn't even let me in, after all he did for you?"

Again her eyes widened, this time almost with something that looked eerily like anger.

"Fine, but just for a moment, and then you can go back and tell him I'm fine and I said thank you." Her door opened as far as it could go, regardless of the fact that Ichigo had plenty of room to enter.

He purposefully walked in close to her, to which he was responded with the tensing of her body.

As he entered her apartment, he couldn't help but feel as though something were missing. It didn't seem like Orihime lived here. It lacked her livelihood, or, it lacked what was _once _Orihime Inoue.

It suited this stranger just perfectly.

"How have you been?" he asked in a lame attempt to start small talk.

"Fine."

"You didn't seem fine yesterday," he kept his back to her, both to give her some space, but also because deep down, he was afraid at what he would see should he face her.

"I was surprised to see you. You've been gone a long time."

"I had to do some stuff." Ichigo couldn't let her know just what said "stuff" was. He didn't want to add fuel to the inferno that was now Inoue.

"Welcome back." It didn't come out as very welcome.

"Thank you, it's good to be back. But I never got to talk to you after the war." Ichigo turned his head so he could gauge her reaction.

Her cheeks enflamed, which was even more apparent which her pale skin and her eyes widened, in fear nonetheless. But she shook her head and pasted that heart-wrenching false smile she had become so accustomed to.

"There's nothing to talk about. All that was missing was the 'thank you.'"

Ichigo turned and faced her, overtaken by confusion.

"Thank you?"

"Yes, you came to pick me up, and for that I thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

_Pick her up? What is she...a package?_

"Of course I came to rescue you, you're my friend. I mean, you came with me to Soul Society to rescue Rukia, right?"

Tears immediately formed in her eyes and Ichigo's mouth dropped at the sudden change.

Orihime's heart clenched after Ichigo's statement. She internally cursed herself for failing miserably at "moving on."

She hadn't even lasted five minutes. The first time Ichigo mentioned his lover's name, her resolve had crumbled.

She rapidly looked at the ceiling, until the tears melted away.

_At least they didn't fall._

"Inoue, are you okay?" Ichigo asked her, concern evident in his voice.

_Of course he's concerned, he's always concerned with his friends._

_That's all you are. He'll never choose you over anyone else._

_You'll always be second-best to Rukia._

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun, I'm fine, just grateful that you took the time to get me."

"Inoue, you can talk to me. We're friends aren't we?"

_We're friends aren't we?_

_Friends aren't we?_

_Friends. Friends. Friends. Friends. Friends. Friends._

The same word kept echoing in her mind, stabbing her heart with each echo.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun. You wouldn't have gone to Hueco Mundo otherwise right?"

_Is that what she thinks? _

_She must think she's a burden! If I convince her it wasn't a big deal going to Hueco Mundo, she'll be okay._

"Well, if course we came to get you, but it was also good to attack Aizen right then and there. You know, give him less time to plan and attack us."

Inoue's eyes gleamed with a new emotion, one that Ichigo couldn't discern.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, that's just what I needed to hear."

_See? He didn't even come for you! He probably came so that he and Rukia wouldn't be attacked and caught by surprise._

_I was just a consolation prize._

_Or the consolation burden._

Plastering a smile that hurt too much, Orihime smiled as hard as she could at Ichigo, who seemed to relax.

"Do you feel okay now?" _No, I feel even worse._

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun, everything is better now. Please tell your father I said thank you."

Watching as Ichigo smiled a genuine smile and nodded his head in confirmation, he headed towards her door.

_He's smiling because he doesn't have to spend any more time with you._

Once he was gone, Orihime locked her door, even more resolved in her decision.

As if some higher power agreed with her, the call she had been waiting for rung out and Orihime hustled to answer it.

Soon everything she needed to forget, would all disappear.

Ichigo walked home, much happier he had gotten through to Orihime.

However, his good mood was deterred as he felt a very familiar and very unwanted prescence stirring in his mind.

_**Do you really think it was that easy, King?**_

**Well, I have to leave it here, I made a new twist which will be revealed soon. It will just add to the tension between Orihime and Ichigo.**

**The next update will be posted as soon as I can finish it.**

**Let me know what you thought, even it's just a smiley face or a frowny face. **


	6. Chapter 5

**I am a terrible updater…I apologize. Broken computers, college, work, the list of excuses could go on. I will try to update this sooner next time, but there are no promises. It was hard just getting this out. I was on a roll with writing, but I've lost it. I am fighting to get it back though. Hope you enjoy It's a little shorter than what I would like, but this fic needed to be updated.**

**I know nothing about traveling outside the country or how visas work when trying to enter America, let's just pretend this is how it works? Great!**

**This is for Love Tifa who restored my faith in my writing. Ya'll should check out her fics, they are unbelievably phenomenal…**

CHAPTER 5

Orihime packed her bags with only the necessities. Her long-distanced relatives were older and were all too pleased to hear their relative wanted to come visit them, especially since she could help out with their big home in America. They were happy she had shown such an interest in them, and that they could get her into an American high school and see her graduate and go off to college. They were lonely and had been searching for a new companion since their own children had flown the coop long ago, and gotten caught up in the world with their jobs and friends.

It would be exciting to have someone else to take care of.

They had always wanted to come and visit her in Karakura, but they had never gotten the chance, and now they wouldn't need to.

_This is what's best. This will help you move on and be better in life. There was no chance of Ichigo Kurosaki or any other reminder of her past life being in America. _Orihime sighed and continued to force herself to smile and be happy. She was meeting her relatives that had been helping her all these years. They were nice enough and seemed excited to have her moving in with them. They were older but had much pull, which is why Orihime would be allowed to move to America and meet her relatives in Connecticut. It sounded like a nice place to live, and she would be getting to attend school there, once her files were transferred, which her relatives had assured her they would take care of. All she had to do was go to the airport…today…in three hours.

Orihime had written a note to Tatsuki, feeling like the world's worst friend for leaving only a note, but knowing if she talked to her, she'd lose all resolve and would stay.

Orihime needed to leave and she needed to leave now.

_One day I'll come back, when I'm stronger and over everything._ Orihime figured she was saying it more so that she'd go but she hoped one day she would be able to apologize in person for her actions. But right now she needed to be selfish she had to go to be better, or she'd continue to waste away here.

As she went to rip out the note, her finger slid across the edge, effectively slicing her finger open in a large paper cut. Hissing in pain, Orihime tried to ignore the pain as she rushed to leave. She was late and didn't want to miss her fight. She kept her finger curled so as to keep the blood from spilling everywhere as she rushed from the apartment and closed the door on her life in Karakura.

She refused to call on her fairies. She did not even want to see spirits anymore. She wanted a normal life again.

She would find it in America, or so she hoped.

Ichigo Kurosaki knew something big was about to happen. He had that impending feeling of absolute doom in his stomach, where it felt like he was turning into a hollow with the whole he felt there. And his heart, his heart kept beating at an increased tempo, constantly pushing adrenaline through his system. His body knew something and it was trying to convey the message to his mind, but it was getting lost in translation.

Needless to say, Ichigo was a confused mess. He was tired and aggravated and stressed. He had thought he had settled things with Orihime. He had thought he had made things right, but his body was confusing him and his hollow would not leave him alone.

**Because you're being a moron, Kingy. You think that's all it would take to fix her? If it was that easy, Four Eyes woulda done it while we were gone.**

Before Ichigo could respond to his hollow, yet again, he turned as a Hell butterfly entered through his window.

The message was short, but it sent a hard, icy chill down his spine. Soul Society would be sending someone to take the first report on the status of Orihime Inoue, and Ichigo was expected to lead them to her and prove she was not the liability she had been deemed.

Before Ichigo could go into full-out panic mode, Toshiro Hitsugaya entered his room in all his proper Captain-ness.

"Why'd they send you?" Ichigo asked, hoping to stall.

"Because, Kurosaki, I have had contact with her and Head Captain believes I will see any noticeable change in her," replied the Captain in his normal, icy tone.

Ichigo had been hoping Matsumoto would be the one to check in, one because she would probably help Orihime, and two, because if things weren't exactly perfect, she wouldn't be as likely to report it.

"I'm waiting to see Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki." Ichigo matched Toshiro's glare.

"Alright, I'm just getting ready." _Kami, please let Inoue be alright, if not, we're screwed._

**YOU'RE screwed, Kingy. But don't worry, anyone tries to touch the princess and I'LL make an appearance.**

_Shut up, you're not helping. And you'll stay away and leave Inoue alone!_

"Still waiting Kurosaki…"

Ichigo bit his tongue, telling himself that pissing the Ice King off would not help Inoue.

As they neared her apartment, both in Soul Reaper form, they felt multiple spiritual pressures at Inoue's apartment.

Tatsuki was upset, in a cross between rage and heartbreak, and Chad and Ishida stood near her both staring sat something in her hands.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked as they entered the apartment, the door having been left open.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? When did you come back? ARE YOU THE ONE WHO DID THIS?" Tatsuki roared. She lunged for Ichigo, but was held back by Chad, who kept an arm around her waist, and tried to calm her down.

"What-" but Ichigo stopped, just now noticing that the one person he _really needed _to see right now was the only one _not _present. "Where's Inoue?"

"I believe that is _your _duty, Kurosaki," Toshiro stated, showing his displeasure and warning in his tone.

Ichigo's heart dropped, knowing there was no possibility this scenario was ending on a positive note.

Fear gripped his heart, for he knew Toshiro was going to report this, more out of duty than spite, but reporting it nonetheless.

"It appears that Inoue-san is gone, though we are unsure if it was willingly," Ishida stated calmly, though it was forced. He was unsure of the entire situation, but seeing Ichigo's scowling expression coupled with fear and the Soul Reaper Captain, told Ishida that the group of spiritually-aware teens were about to face yet another trying battle.

"What do you mean _gone?_" Ichigo asked. "And, wait, willingly?"

"There is blood."

"Blood?" Toshiro questioned, striding over towards Ishida who handed the note Tatsuki had dropped when she lunged for Ichigo.

Ichigo subconsciously noticed the note was addressed to Tatsuki, and felt hurt, although he wouldn't understand why until later.

His heart was busy having an attack at how wrong this situation was going.

_Tatsuki,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave again. I love you like a sister. Thank you for being my friend._

_-Orihime_

The edge of the note had a drop of dark red, which Ichigo realized to be blood.

"Well, this changes everything," Toshiro noted, preparing to leave….

**And that's where my creativity ends…sort of. I think I know where this is going. Haha, so maybe another update soon? I hope so.**

**Thank you all again.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy, look at that. I'm not as hopeless as I thought.**

**;)**

**And, since this is the wonderful world of fanfiction, I'm going to pretend that Orihime has had lots of English classes in school, and can speak English. Or, you can not even pay attention to the fact that there would be a language barrier? Since the anime I watch is in English that's what I like to do ;) And I chose America because 1. It's far from Karakura…like way far. 2. I live here so I can comfortably write about it and not feel like I am probably breaking 98298742974 rules for that culture.**

**2****nd**** note- I'm not describing her relatives a lot because I don't really like OCs. They're old and nice and wanted someone to take care of.**

**3****rd****- I hope this chapter may clear up some questions, and raise some new ones to be explained later. I like a little mystery to keep people excited to see more, but I don't want anyone lost. There's a difference. So if you are lost or wondering why certain characters do/don't to certain things, let me know!**

**And here we go,**

Chapter 6

Orihime was tired, even though she had slept most of the ay on the flight home.

_Home? I guess it is, it's just weird to see it that way, but I guess it is better than staying._

Anything would have been better than that.

Her relatives were waiting for her, and came walking towards her with warm smiles as they saw her at the baggage claim.

Orihime was just thankful she had paid attention in English class.

Orihime found her relatives were nice, and Connecticut was a nice enough place. In fact, if Orihime were honest, it was perfect. It was very different from Karakura.

It was spring and everything was very green. The trees, plants, grass, even some of the houses.

Orihime was finding herself…very much not herself.

She felt as though she were outside of her body, unaware of what she was really doing. Her mind felt numb, as if it had already accepted her abrupt decision to leave. Or maybe it was just that things hadn't hit her yet.

It was almost comical, in a darkly humorous way, how the once bubbly and energetic girl up and left all her friends with only a note and effectively cut all ties with them.

_But they'll get over it. What were you to them really?_

The dark voice had a point.

Orihime's attention refocused to the big cape house they were approaching. She would have her own room on the second floor. There were three bedrooms to choose from, each with its our color, because, as her great aunt admitted, she had an affinity for sewing and liked to change what color she was working on.

There was the first at the top of the stairs, which she affectionately called the white room.

_Definitely not that one._

But she wouldn't tell the smiling, gentle woman _that._ Orihime just forced a small, appreciative smile, listening to the woman as she talked excitedly how the room reminded her of clouds.

The second was the orange room. With a sad, affectionate smile, the woman conveyed that her son had loved the color orange, but had drowned in a river up in New Hampshire about 30 years ago. When she worked with orange, it made her feel closer to him.

Orihime had no problem skipping that room as well, for obvious reasons.

Then came the rainbow room. It held all the outrageous fabrics that her great aunt could fins absolute no use for, but loved the fabrics regardless and so put them all into this room.

Her great-uncle murmured something about the room being "trippy."

A genuine giggle erupted from Orihime, as she decided this room would be perfect.

_Maybe the future won't be so bad, _she thought as she drifted to sleep in her new room.

**He was vaguely aware of a sharp pain in his side, which he was guessing was one of the Quincy's damn arrows, but at the moment he didn't care. He was focusing on strangling the little, frozen bastard that dared to try and hurt **_**his**_** princess. He was battling with his King and trying to force his hands to constrict around the throat of the high and mighty Soul reaper captain, and he was so close, until that weird Mexican clubbed him with his stupid magenta armor.**

Ichigo awoke to a lot of pain and panic coursing through his veins. As his eyes cracked open, he immediately shut them against a blinding, blue light. It was then that he realized the pain in his body was painfully…cold.

"Oi, you bastard, let me out," Ichigo cursed, not fully remembering what had provoked the captain to contain him in ice.

"Ichigo? Are you back?" This came from the low, rumbling voice of Chad, who's worried eyes were hidden behind his chocolate bangs.

Figuring he had lost control _once again_ Ichigo replied with a quick yes.

"Open your eyes," Toshiro commanded.

Ichigo complied.

"Why did your eyes turn black? Why'd you attack him, Ichigo? Ichigo!" Tatsuki had no patience left and any she might have had was gone with worry for her friend.

"Arisawa-san-" Ishida started, but was cut off by the champion blackbelt and second strongest girl in Japan.

"NO! I want answers! And I want them NOW! Orihime's missing AGAIN! And now all of a sudden Ichigo's back after being gone for MONTHS! He didn't even have the decency to tell us WHERE he was and if you hurt Orihime I'm going to KILL you!" It was amazing at how therapeutic yelling could be, though her rage only decrease slightly.

"I didn't hurt her Tatsuki, you know I wouldn't," Ichigo started, but was cut off by Tatsuki again.

"No, I don't know that. I _thought _I knew you Ichigo, but apparently I don't. Orihime went missing and then you went after her and then she came back and was different and YOU were missing and now you're back and she's gone again. What in the Kami is going on?"

"Tatsuki-" Ichigo started, but didn't know what to say, so he started with what he _could _explain-sort of. "My eyes turned black because my 'other' side didn't want Hitsugaya leaving and hurting Inoue."

**Damn, right he's not hurting the Princess. **Ichigo didn't have the energy to argue with him.

**Tch, pansy. **

Choosing to ignore that point and focus on more important aspects Tatsuki demanded, "And why would he," her finger jerked to indicate Toshiro, "want to hurt her? Tell me the truth, Ichigo!"

_Is the whole truth the right thing to say? _Ichigo's brown eyes flashed to Toshiro, who had stayed back watching him like a hawk, especially since he'd let him free again, but seeing no black in his irises shook his head in the affirmative at the unasked question.

Ichigo let out a breath. "I went to save her Tatsuki-"

"Great job you did of that," the fighter sneered.

"He did, Arisawa-san. I was there," Toshiro supplied, figuring out that there was much more to this situation than the Head Captain had let on.

But if Toshiro had been honest with himself, he knew Orihime Inoue was not a danger to Soul Society. He may be bound by word to Soul Society and to his duty, but in his heart and gut, he knew this was wrong, and he was trying to formulate how he was going to keep true to his duty and his heart.

"When it was over, I had to go back to Soul Society," Ichigo said.

"I figured as much," Uryuu stated, his predictions correct, but he was still unsure as to why, and hadn't wanted to ask hat and clogs, if he even knew. Soul Reaper business was none of his.

"Why didn't you tell us Ichigo?" Chad wondered. He would never admit it, but he had been hurt Ichigo had not told him he was leaving, but Chad had hoped it hadn't been serious or else Ichigo would have.

Hearing Chad's question reignited the fury inside of Tatsuki, who had assumed Ichigo had told the boys his whereabouts.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

"TATSUKI! I didn't have time-Soul Society-not _him_, Tatsuki," Tatsuki's head had whipped to glare death at Toshiro who felt his own spine chill with fear at the human, but kept his face impassive nonetheless.

"The Head Captain thought Inoue was dangerous to them. They thought she betrayed them, because she went there and-"

"What? How in Kami did they come to that decision?" Ishida demanded, feeling his hate for Soul Reapers grow with a new fervor.

All eyes suddenly shot to the captain in the room.

"It was not my decision, but-" Toshiro was cut off with the appearance of a new Hell Butterfly.

Toshiro's eyes downcast as he received the message, the situation was getting worse by the moment.

"What did it say?" Ichigo inquired, although he felt he knew the answer.

"It said I have been gone enough time to make a report. I was only on leave for two hours. I have to report back, and say what I observed."

"And just what are you going to say?"

Sighing a very tired and defeated sigh, "That I need more time to make an adequate conclusion."

"And if they ask why?" the Quincy asked.

"I was unable to ask all the questions I had wanted to ask to make a decision." In truth it wasn't _really _a lie, for he had not gotten to ask any questions, he just needn't clarify on that point.

"Why are you buying us time?" Ichigo asked. He knew this was uncharacteristic of the stoic, rule-abiding captain.

"Because my conscience cannot survive condemning an innocent girl to death," he replied.

"Is that what they're going to do?" Tatsuki asked, only fear showing in her voice.

"If they find evidence she is not as Kurosaki implicated she would be-then they will find her a threat to Soul Society's wellbeing, and the threat would be exterminated immediately."

"Then we'll find her and prove she's not," Ishida concluded, knowing that task was a hell of a lot easier said than done.

As Toshiro turned to leave, he looked at Ichigo, "Do not mistake this, Kurosaki, I am not confident this will buy you much, if any time, and I cannot lie to the Head Captain if he asks for specifics."

"I know," Ichigo murmured.

"Find her, Kurosaki, and make sure she is as I remember her, or this will not end in your favor."

**We will, Soul Reaper, we will…..**

**Two chapters in one day? I think I needed some time to write, and that's what is working out in this story's favor.**

**I should be doing college work, but I wanted so badly to update and now I'm on a roll. Let's see how long it lasts.**

**Thank you all for reading, I sincerely hope you are enjoying it? Not so much as in what is happening, but by the style or writing itself?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it so very much. It doesn't have to be long, I just like to hear feedback. Feel free to PM me if you don't want to leave a review.**

*****I was asked why there is no Rukia or Renji, my answer is because the Head Captain probably wouldn't want them to do the report, knowing they would never say anything to condemn their friend, plus Byakuya would not risk his sister or Lieutenant in a mission he know would hurt them like that, or at least that's what I think, although he would never admit that ;)*** Any questions as to why I do what I do? ASK ME! I don't mind questions at all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all that reviewed! Some of you have PM's disabled so just know that I did try to PM you and say thank you and that I truly appreciate it. I try to respond to all reviewers.**

**Please note that I did research PTSD and I have found that regressions are frequent. People simply do not wake up one day and find themselves all better and happy and their normal selves. Please keep that in mind on this journey.**

**Warnings: possible gore (I don't know how ya'll rate that so just keep in mind that flashbacks/dreams/fighting may lead to talk of blood) I won't describe any rape/sex stuff but I will be descriptive in injuries so that everyone gets to partake in characters' pain, both physical and mental. **

Chapter 7

Ichigo wondered who his past life must have been. He had to have been someone terrible, someone so evil that they deserved to rot in hell _and _ruin the life of their reincarnation.

_Maybe I was Hitler? _

**Or maybe you're just a pansy too afraid to take the Princess and claim her as ours.**

_Shut up, pervert, nobody's claiming anything on Inoue…especially YOU._

**This is all YOUR fault, Kingy, YOU didn't take care of her. Maybe if you let **_**me **_**out, I'd have this whole thing solved in a few minutes.**

_You're not coming out…ever. Especially if Inoue's around._

**Afraid she'll like me better, Kingy?**

_What is your obsession with her anyway? You're worse than Keigo!_

**I'm just a representation of YOUR instincts, Kingy. What you want, I want, who you desire, I desire, who you hate…**

_I get it, I get it. But I don't desire Inoue. She's my nakama, nothing more, nothing less._

**Sure, Kingy, whatever you say.**

_I'm going to-_

"Kurosaki, if you would like to find Inoue and keep her alive, I suggest you _hurry up._"

"Oi, shut up, Quincy."

Ishida's glare was obvious but slightly obscured by a light's reflection off his glasses, which had been pushed up to the top of his nose by a lone middle finger.

"Well some of us would like to aid Inoue."

**Tell Four Eyes to back off or the last of the Quincys will be shish kabobed on Zangestu.**

_You shut up._

"Yeah, because you've done such a great job while I was gone."

"Ichigo." Said substitute shinigami turned to his normally-silent friend. "We should see if Urahara can help us."

And so the three went to the suspicious shopkeeper who liked hats and fans, after convincing Tatsuki she should stay home in case Orihime tried to make contact with her.

"Why hello Kurosaki-san, what can I do for you on this bright, sunshiney-"

"Can it, we need your help, and we need it now."

"Oh, so serious, what ever could I do for you-"

"_Kisuke, _Inoue's in trouble."

Kisuke's face, though still hidden from view by the shade of his hat, took on a serious air.

"Follow me."

The three boys explained the situation, mostly by Ishida and Ichigo talking over and arguing with each other, and Chad finally stepping in and making a few clarifying points.

It was as Urahara had feared. Of course he hadn't been clueless to Ichigo's missing spiritual pressure, or the inconsistency in Orihime's. He had feared Ichigo's extended stay in Soul Society had not been normal business.

_Of course, when was anything concerning Ichigo Kurosaki ever normal business?_

However, he now feared that he had underestimated the situation, and had put Orihime Inoue in far more danger than he had expected. He hadn't meant for it to get this far. He had been mistaken. And that mistake may cost a young girl her life.

_No, I won't let it get that far, I can't let it._

He should have sent Yoruichi to investigate sooner, for she was still lurking in the shadows of Soul Society, trying to gather information, but they must have been more elusive than he had thought.

After following the shopkeeper to a backroom, and waiting for him to click away at his keyboard, the exiled shinigami straitened in his chair.

"What did you find Urahara-san?" asked Ishida, not wasting a moment.

"It's peculiar, Orihime did not make many phone calls…ever," the three spiritually-aware teenagers simultaneously dropped their shoulders in a silent, unified declaration of defeat, " until a few days ago. From her telephone records, she made some calls to a number originating in the United States. The same household then booked a ticket for a one-way trip to an airport in Connecticut, USA. They then emailed your high school and requested Orihime's school records be transferred to a highschool in America. It seems Miss Inoue has left the country."

To say the trio was shocked would be an understatement.

Fire swept across her throat, leaving behind a searing agony and metallic liquid that flowed freely down her stark white gown. Some of the iron-tasting, dark liquid bubbled and gurgled up into her mouth, painting her lips their gory color.

Before she could register what was happening, an all-consuming pain erupted in her stomach, the zanpakuto was large and-familiar. It was huge and had a muscular, tanned hand that Orihime could identify anywhere.

Her mind finally registered what was happening…_Ichigo Kurosaki, her love of five lifetimes, was killing her._

Her gray eyes, burning with tears, raised in confusion and shock to meet a furious chocolate glare.

"This is for all the pain that you have caused me. All the battles I fought for you. All the tears my sisters cried because I wasn't there for them."

Orihime tried to speak, to plead, with him-she was sorry, _so so sorry, _but she had left, she had tried to make up for it-

But then Ichigo Kurosaki was no longer there, and neither was the zanpakuto that had been embedded in her stomach.

Blood just ran freely from her wound now, and as she looked to see where he had gone-she was met with the gaze of her best friend.

"I hope you are suffering, Orihime, I hope you feel what I felt when you just left me. How could you just leave me? _After all those years_. I thought we were FRIENDS! I PROTECTED you! YOU! I fought for you! I stood by YOU! Now you're finally getting what you deserve…"

_NO! Tatsuki, please, no! You don't understand! _But all that came out of Orihime's mouth was blood and sickening gurgles. Her brain was getting fuzzy from the loss of blood, and her heart was pounding, trying desperately to sustain her life, and aching over the angry things her nakama had said.

_No, no, no, no, NO! I left. I left. They should have moved on. I just wanted to get better, Stronger. Why? WHY? Why?_

"Look at us when you die." There standing in front of her was everyone she had known in Karakura. At the forefront, and the one who had spoken was the last of the Quincy clan-Ishida-san. And standing next to him, with his wood-brown locks pushed back to free his angry glare at her was Chad. And Isshin Kurosaki, who had been nothing but nice to her and had even fought to save her brother's life even sent his furious glare in her direction.

Orihime felt absolutely hopeless. Her eyes were drooping as the last of her life drifted away…

…and in a colorful, cheerful room, a young girl with auburn hair screamed in her sleep, thrashing and cutting herself on a broken vase she had knocked off a nearby bedside table.

**It's short, but it's an update right? **

**No, rest your hearts/minds, Orihime's not dead. I could never do that. HSe was having a nightmare and hit a vase and it cut her hand. **

**Things will be clarified in the next chapter. And the trio gets prepared to go to America, or so they think.**

**Let me know what you think, either by review or PM.**

**And thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**What is this? An update? Why yes it is! Because I am on Spring Break! Sadly, I also got hired for a job XD so I will not have time to update as much as I wanted to. But I am happy to have finally gotten job after lots of time looking.**

**Another side note related to Bleach…I read an article the other day saying Hollywood was bidding for the rights to a Bleach live-action movie. The article was recent so I don't know if this was old news, but I guess there is progress?**

******I know I already uploaded this chapter, but in reviewing it, I realized that the whole document did not upload, so the ending is technically new and I revised some of it since I made some mistakes the first time, so I hope you like the new/revised chapter. AND if you haven't seen it already, check out my other story 'Set Fire to the Rain.'**************

***** I make no money from writing this, and I definitely do not own Bleach…in case that wasn't obvious by now. But if I did, Ichihime would have happened from day 1. XD**

Chapter 8

"Alright Kurosaki-san, you need to tell me everything that happened," Kisuke said, his eyes obscured by his hat, but his tone deadly serious nonetheless.

Ichigo sighed, knowing he probably wasn't supposed to say anything, but deciding Inoue was more important than anything Soul Society said anyway. So he delved into what he had endured in Soul Society, shortly after defeating Aizen, about the decision (to which he noticed both Ishida and Chad flinch) and what he encountered during his homecoming.

"My, my, this is a pickle, is it not?" Kisuke said. This really was far worse than he expected.

"But I don't understand! Why would Inoue leave? Why would she just leave without saying anything? Why'd she change? What happened?" Ichigo was at a loss. He was so sure everything would be fine. He'd waited for so long to get back to Karakura, without Aizen's shadow looming over them. He'd wanted to assure his friends and family were safe, go back to school, resume a somewhat normal life.

And most importantly, he wanted to see Orihime as he remembered her; in Karakura, alive, safe, and smiling…

…because she deserved it. Despite losing his mother, gaining his powers, and all the fighting he'd done, Ichigo knew he was lucky compared to Inoue.

Ichigo knew her life hadn't been easy. She didn't have parents, and the ones she had once were bad, he didn't know to what extent, but he knew it wasn't good. She'd lost her brother, twice if you counted her having to face his hollowfied form. She'd been forced to live alone. She'd been thrust into this life of blood and fighting; of life and death. She'd been kidnapped to Hueco Mundo. She'd had to watch him die and turn into a bloodthirsty hollow.

_Is it any wonder she had finally cracked?_

"She's been hurt." The quiet statement came from the gentle giant whom Ichigo counted on to watch his back.

"When?" Ichigo demanded, wondering if he'd missed a fight, he'd kill the evil son of a dog that dared lay a hand on her.

"Her whole life," the statement summed up Ichigo's previous thoughts, which sent a unusual and incredibly painful pang into his chest, "and especially recently. She was in Hueco Mundo for so long, and everything that happened to her she kept bottled up. And then you went missing, and none of us knew why. Imagine having months of hurt and fear festering in your heart. How would you handle it?" It was a long statement from someone who was normally so quiet, but every word was true.

A black cat entered the room of men, as they pondered Chad's statement, all internally shuddering at what the beautiful, young girl might have been going through.

"We have a problem," the black cat said, electing to not turn into its human form.

"We know Inoue's missing," Ichigo said through gritted teeth, aggravated and wanting this hellish nightmare over.

"No, I mean the Head Captain was not impressed by Hitsugaya's report and has issued a team to come here and retrieve Inoue so that he can judge her for himself."

"Well then, we must go fetch the wonderful Hime-chan!" Kisuke never failed to have a joyful tone.

"Well you had better move because the team is coming and it's headed by Kuchiki."

"Then it must be good that I already purchased tickets to America!"

"Really Orihime, this will be fine, the doctor will give you something to keep those nightmares from your mind. We can't have another incident like last night can we?"

Orihime smiled and agreed, because she really did feel bad about breaking the vase, and waking her relatives. And her realtives had assured her they knew the doctor and he was the absolute best in the field. He normally had clients of prestige from Greenich, the richest in Connecticut, and so, really, she should be grateful he was taking the time to see her.

They had immediately taken her to the hospital which resulted in twenty stitches in her hand and arm.

Orihime didn't want to use her powers, both because it would be suspicious and because she feared it would deter her from forgetting about-

NO! She couldn't think about…_that._

So her relatives waited while they had sent her into a friend of theirs, who was a psychiatrist and could prescribe whatever he felt necessary to ease her nightmares.

Orihime felt uncomfortable sitting in front of the man. His hair was dark brown with a hint of graying around the temples, wearing a white lab coat, which did not aide in her forgetting anything.

_I guess I just can't escape it._

"Escape what?" Orihime jumped, unaware she had said the thought aloud.

His dark eyes, which she concluded he was trying to emote warmth from, were locked on her, his head tilted to the side as he tried to appear friendly and interested.

"U-um, ha ha ha, my old life. I-I just wasn't very h-happy on my own a-and, um, I wanted to be near m-my f-family," Orihime managed out. It was hard to give a good answer in her situation while emitting what she obviously couldn't tell the man.

"What made you unhappy?" The question was quiet, but came with a practiced tongue.

"I didn't feel like, um, I-ah, belonged?" She finished it like a question. Orihime didn't know what was going on with her, she just wanted peace and quiet.

_Where do I have to go to be at peace?_

Orihime hadn't felt like herself since…since Hueco Mundo.

There, she had thought it.

"Is that why you think you are having nightmares?"

Orihime sighed, this was going to be a long hour. She spent every aching moment trying to answer his questions, without actually disclosing the full truth, and futilely trying to _not _remember what she was classifying as her "past life."

_I've moved on. We are all better off this way..._

…..

It was later that night, and Orihime was glad to be home, or whatever her relatives' place was. She had been prescribed little blue pills that had a long name she didn't remember. Because she was still under 18, the doctor had mostly talk to her relatives about the prescription, which he was giving her first, in low doses, to see if it helped relieve her of nightmares and depression, which was what he concluded she had.

_If only he knew..._

Orihime decided she did not like the medication. After twenty minutes of it entering her body, she felt groggy and-off. Her relatives assured her it was just because she was not used to the medication and that she would feel better after a good night's rest.

It irritated her, as she just wanted to feel normal again.

She lay in bed, hoping the grogginess would let a dreamless sleep overtake her. Then maybe she wouldn't feel as bad.

Just as she was about to give in to the clutches of sleep, a feeling of despair overwhelmed her.

_I know this feeling! Oh my- a Gillian!_

Orihime rushed from her bed and snuck quickly but quietly from the home. A ways down the road, she could see a poor soul staring at the giant hollow.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime yelled, sending Tsubaki towards it, who was easily crushed by the hollow.

"What?" Orihime knew she hadn't practiced with her powers in a while but there was no reason why her attack power had been so easily countered. She hadn't hesitated.

Orihime had to regain her balance as a wave of nausea assaulted her. Her vision began losing its focus, causing her heart to beat frantically.

_No! I must focus!_

As her vision began to correct itself and the wave of uneasiness passed, Orihime stood and glared at the Gillian, who had lost interest in the soul and focused on Orihime.

As it began to attack, Orihime called on her shield, but the shield barely formed before it faded from existence and along with it, Orihime realized she could not hear the voices of her spirits.

Orihime stood defenseless and in shock, panicking that she was now defenseless…again.

_No, no, no! This cannot be happening! I am stronger! I worked hard so that I could protect myself._

A shot of red energy nailed Orihime square in the chest, burning her skin and clothes, and sending her flying back into a tree before she hit the ground.

The soul turned to look at her crying, blood running down its face. "Why didn't you save me Orihime, why? I thought you would help me. You're supposed to be stronger now. I guess that's why Ichigo hates you. I would too. You're a weak liar, worse than Aizen. You're _nothing…._"

Orihime shot up out of bed, her arm throbbing, she could feel the foreign stitches in her arm. She barely made it to the bathroom down the hall before the contents of her stomach emptied.

"Oh dear, Dr. Robertstein said the medication might make you sick. Are you alright honey?" Her aunt asked. In all reality the woman wasn't really her aunt, but rather than them trying to figure out exactly what their titles were, they had always told Orihime to call them aunt and uncle.

"They didn't work," Orihime barely managed. She felt absolutely exhausted.

_How can you sleep and still be so tired?_

Ichigo watched in horror as Orihime's shield failed and the Gillian's attacked nailed her.

Watching the red death connect with her fragile body was the most tortuous thing Ichigo Kurosaki had ever endured. Screw dying and turning into a hollow, being beaten in body and mind in countless battles, and even...

...watching his mother die. Ichigo flinched as he imagined the searing pain his nakama endured at the attack. He stood frozen, watching the nightmarish hell as it unfolded in tangible reality. The blood and burns that appeared on the normally flawless skin. He noted her body resembled a rag doll as it flew through the air, only to be stopped when it connected with a tree.

As she hit the ground, she laid there unmoving, and as the possibility that she was dead hit Ichigo, he wanted to vomit. His throat clenched in choked-back tears, and his heart sank. His head felt empty and a dizzying blackness pulled at his eyes.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_

He needed to move and protect her damn it!

**The Queen needs our help! Move it ya pansy ass!**

Ichigo still couldn't, he couldn't even manage to respond to his hollow, or look down to see why he couldn't move.

All he could do was watch the blood pool around Inoue, as her soul separated from her body with a broken chain hanging from it.

"Kuroskai-kun! Help me please, Kurosaki-kun! It hurts! Help me!"

Ichigo closed his eyes, refusing to look, it had to be fake, she couldn't be dead, she was like the sun, the world couldn't live without the sun.

Agony swept through his body and his head pounded. His hollow was snarling and smashing against him, battling to get out.

"You promised to protect me Kurosaki-kun. Why did you lie? Did you promise your mother too? Do you always break your promises?"

Ichigo's eyes shot open, the rain was pouring down, drenching Inoue's bloody body which stood in front of him. The Gillian and her soul was gone.

Her head lolled to the side, her grey eyes wide and dead. A hole was shot through her chest. Ichigo felt himself crumble inside.

He'd failed her again. He had broken his promise. She was gone and she hated him.

Her body crumbled into dust, falling into a pile of dark ash, as if the sun itself had merely faded to ash after burning itself out.

_"Inoue!"_

_"Wake up you idiot!"_

Ichigo's eyes shot open to see Ishida's hand raised prepared to smack him on the head again."Oi, what the hell was that for?" Ichigo tried to implement as much of his usual anger in it, but he was immensely relieved to find it was all a nightmare.

"You were making weird noises and being loud. We are on a plane, you know, do you want to be detained upon arrival?"

_Four-eyed smart ass._

_"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we are preparing to land. Welcome to the United States of America!"_

_Don't worry, Inoue, we're coming for you, and I'm going to make everything alright._

**I know it is short, and not much action, but this isn't really about action. It is about the mental states I believe both of them, especially Orihime, should be going through.**

**And never take medication without 1. Knowing its name, and 2. Reading the side effects.**

**Are you guys able to be sympathetic to both of them? I want you as readers to kind of feel their pain so you can understand their actions.**** Let me know what you thought!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, and to those who alerted/favorited this story.**


End file.
